ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World Attack on Titan
Jurassic World Attack on Titan '''is a crossover story of '''Jurassic World '''and '''Attack on Titan. It fallows after the events of the original trilogy. Charecters Dino-Titan Hybrids Eren Jaeger: '''Years ago Eren lost his mother to a titan when the colossal titan attack his hometown. Since then he hopes of eradicating all the titans. At the end of the series he marries Mikasa. His dinosaur partner is a T.rex named “Apollo”. '''Mikasa Ackermann: '''Years ago she lost her family to bandits(who Mikasa killed after that). She was taken in by Owen Grady as his assistant. Mikasa is one of Eren’s old friends, and has a love interest with Eren. At the end of the series she marries Eren. Her dinosaur partner is a velociraptor named “Diana“. '''Armin Arlelt: He’s one of Eren’s old friends. At the end of the series he marries Annie. His dinosaur partner is a brachiosaurus named “Ceres”. Levi: '''He’s one of the survey squad who hunts down the titans. At the end of the series he marries Hange. His dinosaur partner is a triceratops named “Jupiter”. '''Hange Zoe: '''Part of Levi’s survay squad and researcher on titans. At the end of the series she marries Levi. Her dinosaur partner is a apatasaurus named “Juno” '''Connie Springer: At the end of the series he marries Sasha. His dinosaur partner is stygimoloch named ”Vulcan”. Sasha Braus: At the end of the series she marries Connie. Her dinosaur partner is a baryonyx named “Neptune”. Jean Kirschtein: His dinosaur partner is a stegosaurus named ”Bachuus”. Historia Reiss: '''The daughter of a millionaire family. At the end of the series she marries Reiner. Her dinosaur partner is a pteranodon named ”Venus”. '''Ymir: '''Her dinosaur partner is a dimetrodon named ”Minerva”. '''Reiner Braun: One of the Warrior Units sent to investigate Jurassic World.' '''Later he received his own dinosaur partner, which is a ankylasaurus named “Mars”. At the end of the series he marries Historia. '''Annie Leonhart:' One of the Warrior Units sent to investigate Jurassic World.' '''She uses Dr. Wu’s gathered d.n.a. samples to create an Indominus Rex to transform herself as an Indominus Rex Dino-Titan. At the end of the series she marries Armin. '''Bertholdt Hoover:' One of the Warrior Units sent to investigate Jurassic World. He was killed by Annie as a Imdominus Rex Dino Titan. Kuklo Munsell: One of the first few to become a Dino-Titan. His partner dinosaur is a mosesaurus Sharle Inocencio: '''One of first few to become a Dino-Titan. Her partner dinosaur is a smilodon '''Cardina Baumeister: One of the first few to become a Dino-Titan. His dinosaur partner is a dimorphadon Rosa Carlstead: '''One of the first few to become a Dino-Titan. Her partner dinosaur is a phorusrhacus '''Zeke Yeager: Leader of the Warrior Unit. He uses a Gigantophicus and Australopithecus tooth to transform himself into a Ape Dino-Titan. Porco Galliard: One of the Warrior Units. His dinosaur partner is a andrewsarchus Gabi Braun: One of the Warrior Units. Her partner dinosaur is a ceratasaurus Falco Grice: One of the Warrior Units. His partner dinosaur is a archelon Pieck: One of the Warrior Units. Her partner dinosaur is a postosuchus Colt Grice: One of the Warrior Units. His dinosaur partner is a elasmosaurus Udo: One of the Warrior Units. Zofia: One of the Warrior Units. Civilians Owen Gardy: '''Trainer and alpha of a raptor pack consisting of Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. He took Mikasa under his wing after her parents where killed by robbers. '''Claire Dearing: The extremely smart and competent Jurassic World park operations manager. Simon Masrani: CEO of Masrani Global Corporation and owner of Jurassic World. Dr. Henry Wu: Geneticist responsible for creating Jurassic World's dinosaurs, years after handling the creatures from the original Jurassic Park. Vic Hoskins: Head of the InGen Security Division. Later it was revealed that he was the Colossal Titan who attacked Eren’s home town years ago, and has a grand scheme to have dinosaurs be used in military operations. Ideas * Many legends of dragons are actually dinosaurs living side by side with humans, believeing that humans cause the dinosaur’s extinction. And the legends of giants are actually the titans from the legend of Ymir, which inspired the book “Food of the Gods”. * Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt turned off the system, causing the walls of that keep the titans from entering Jurassic World to go off. They then sneak into the d.n.a. lab to steal dinosaur embryos.(early story) * Levi puts his foot on Eren’s face, but Eren was able too get back up and causing Levi to fall down on his butt. As Eren and Levi clash Eren accidentlay hits Levi on the balls, giving Eren advanrage and stomp on Levi’s face. Hange stops the fight and takes Levi away. Levi tells Eren in an angry tone “If you want your friends to perish see if I care!” Later, Hange fix up Levi’s wounds(who’s still mad at Eren). Henge talks about how Eren is no different from Levi himself, which reminded him about the time when he lost his friends at the hands of some titans.(early story) * Levi encroueged Eren to use his ability with his Dino-merger against Annie/I.Rex-Titan.(early story) * Eren/T.Rex-Titan battles Annie/I.Rex-Titan. Annie/I.Rex-Titan was about to kill Eren/T.Rex-Titan, when all of a sudden a Velociraptor-Titan appeared and assists Eren/T.Rex-Titan and together they defeated Annie/I.Rex-Titan, causing her to turn back into Annie. The Velociraptor-Titan revealed to be Mikasa, which Blue and Owen discovered while digging the Velociraptor-Titan‘s back neck.(early story) * Eren/T.Rex-Titan battles Zeke/Beast-Titan. Rexie asssists Eren/T.Rex-Titan on defeating Zeke/Beast-Titan.(mid story) * The dinosaurs team up against the titans.(mid and end story) * Kenny gets attack and eaten by a pack of compsognathus(mid story) * Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Hange, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Historia, Owen and Blue head to Isla Sorna for clues.(mid. story) * Eren/T.Rex-Titan battles with Kuklo/Mosasaurus-Titan. Kuklo/Spinosaurus-Titan was about to finish Eren/T.Rex-Titan until he hears Sharle calling out for him. He then sees Sharle with Eren’s group and backs off. Both Eren and Kuklo turn back into their true selfs.(mid. story) * Kuklo and Sharle tell Eren’s group about the time when the both of them and a few others became the first Dino-Titans.(mid. story) * Connie and Sasha find their Dino-mergers and practice by turning into Dino-Titans and fight each other. Only to be stop by noticing the rest of the gang watching them, then turned back to their normal sealves. * One night Eren and Mikasa are alone sitting on a hilltop watches dinosaurs gathering for some reason. Eren notice Mikasa laying her head on Eren’s right shoulder. Mikasa starts to wake up and looks up at Eren. Eren blushes and tries to back off, but Mikasa tries to get Eren not to back off and accidentally falls on top of him. Mikasa kiss Eren. While kissing Eren she strips his shirt off and then takes her’s off and was about to take her braw off until Eren stops her. Mikasa inssits on haveing sex but Eren thinks that Mikasa is afraid the she and Eren will someday get killed by titans and Eren encourege Mikasa that she and Eren will survive against the titans. Mikasa then tells Eren that her reason for wanting to have sex with Eren is because she loves him. Eren is suprised to hear that and hugs Mikasa, apologizing to her. The two of them kiss and begin to make love with each other.(mid story) Termoligy Titans: They are human beings that were part of an experiment that went wrong, transforming them into giant, strange, and out of control beings. Dino-Titans: '''By having the Dino-merger bites the host he/she merges with the small dinosaur to become a Dino-Titan. The human like parts are the human host while the rest are from the Dino-merger’s. '''Dino-mergers: Special small dinosaurs that are genetically alter to form with a human being as a Dino-Titan. Each merger is one of a certain species of dinosaur(and other prehistoric creatures). Mr. D.N.A.: The mascot of the Jurassic World Park. Isla Nublar: The island that Jurassic World is at. Ruins of Jurassic Park are also found in the island. Isla Sorna: The island where dinosaur can reproduce. Trivia * Most of the Dino-mergers of the protagonists are name after the Roman gods. * Originaly the story takes place in the same world as AOT, but was changed to the Jurassic World era. Category:Omega groudon Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic Park Category:Attack on Titan Category:Crossover Category:Anime Category:Animes Category:Dinosaurs